


Couple-love

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard tells Frank he's in love with him while watching a crappy horror movie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple-love

It was Tuesday evening, some horror movie was on the T.V screen on Frank’s room; he and Gerard have been watching it for 10 minutes or so and the blonde chick already died.

“No, but really. Who the hell would go upstairs after they hear that?” Gerard commented.

“She did”

“I know, she’s so stupid”

“That’s why she dies G, that’s the point” Frank chuckled.

“But she was comfy, trying to sleep and minding her own business and ten she heard a fucking thump on the attic and she went to see what was it? At two A.M? Please.”

“Gerard, is a movie, she has to be stupid” Frank answered, already used to Gerard’s outbursts.

“Right, ok, sorry”

Another few minutes passed and, seriously, this movie was bullshit, no question they were playing that on the T.V, Gerard thought. There was no hardcore blood spills or bodies ripped apart.

“Well, I’m 98% sure you’d die first if we were on that movie” Frank said suddenly.

“What? But, why?”

Frank giggled “I’m sorry, but you’re a pussy and you can’t run for shit”

“Go fuck yourself, Frank” Gerard said with a scowl.

Frank turned to look at him with a grin “You know you love me”

They kept watching the movie, but Gerard wasn’t really paying attention, he was thinking about what Frank said, and yeah he loved Frank, he is an awesome friend – he’s pretty sure he could say or do almost anything with Frank there because he knew Frank wouldn’t judge him – He’s 14, and he likes all the bloody shit Gerard likes, and he has a lot of xbox games where they can play and movies and a fucking double bed (a 14 year-old, holy shit) where he and Pete and Mikey and Frank and even Ray (sometimes, when they are exhausted) could all fit together, he answers most questions with sarcastic jokes and that’s funny, even when he does it to Gerard. He doesn’t remember a life before Frank, and doesn’t want to imagine one after him.

Gerard loves Frank, he loves him as a best friend, but he also loves him as a boyfriend, thing that never happened to Gerard before; although he can imagine himself kissing those thin smirking lips and running his hands through his short bleached locks.

Gerard loves Frank, and he’s also in love with him.

It probably was too late for him to keep on the same topic, but he did anyways.

“Yeah, I do, Frankie” He said with a soft smile.

Frank turned his gaze away from the T.V and looked at him “What?”

Gerard let out a tiny chuckle “I do love you, Frankie”

“Oh, yeah. I love you too, Gerard”

“I know, but I love _love_ you. You know, like couple-love”

Frank turned to look at the screen, “couple-love… like, hold-hands-kiss-lips love?”

“Uh…” Gerard said, looking at his hands and biting the inside of his cheek, “yeah, yeah that”

“Hmm”

Frank didn’t say anything after that, and when the movie ended he started to talk about how lame it was and that they were _so_ buying a movie next time. Gerard was a little confused but then he thought that Frank was avoiding the subject because, well… 14 years old, he didn’t want to talk about that.

The rest of the week went by and Gerard wanted forget about what he said but his mind didn’t let him, every night before falling asleep, he listened to Frank’s “hmm” in his mind and wondered what was going through his head, what did he think about the fact that Gerard wanted to be more than friends, he didn’t deny anything, but he didn’t even say anything at all. He always went to bed after thinking “fuck”.

Two weeks passed and nothing, he still thought about it at night, Frank hadn’t said a single word about it, they kept playing games at Frank’s and chilling with friends but every time one of them asked about girls or crushes Frank kept quiet and just listened, he never said anything about a girl, although he’s friends with some girl named Jamia, who also has a friend named Christa, for all Gerard knew, he could be dating one of them and Gerard said he loved him and freaked him out.

 _You need to stop overthinking,_ Gerard said to himself in the mirror one morning.

 

\--------

Almost a month had passed and they were on Gerard’s room, Frank was snooping around trying to find a comic “I swear I saw it over here” he had said and Gerard said “sure” and sat down on his bed and started drawing stick figures fighting (Hey, he was tired of drawing ‘realistic’ stuff).

Suddenly Frank stopped looking and sat down in front of Gerard in indian style and stared at him, Gerard felt uncomfortable and put his sketchbook down, looking at his bed until Frank cleared his throat.

“Hi” Frank said.

“Uhm… hello” Gerard furrowed his eyebrows “what’s up?”

“I want to talk to you about something” He said, shifting.

“Go ahead”

“I’ve been talking a lot to Jamia lately, you know her right?” Frank said.

Gerard thought _please don’t ask me about relationships, please,_ but he sighed and said “Yeah, I know her”

“Ok, so I asked her about a lot of things and stuff that’s been going on in my head and I didn’t know how to deal with, and practically she just told me to man up and say it…” He trailed off.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?” _Fucking Jamia, steals Frank’s love **and** trust?_

“I couldn’t, ok?” Frank said quickly, “Whatever, so… I’m just going to… uh…”

He _couldn’t_? “Frank, you’re worrying me, has anything happened to you? If those jocks started pushing you around again I swear I’ll kill them”

“Gerard”

“No, just tell me their names. Is there anything going on at home? You can tell me”

“ _Gerard”_

“Is it that you don’t want to talk to me again? Did I do something wrong, Fran-“

“GERARD!”

Gerard jumped slightly because of the scream “Sorry”

“I just wanted to tell you that I do too, G”

“You do too? I don’t understand”

“Then let me explain” Frank put his sight on the mattress, took a big breath and started to talk “It started like a year ago, I began to compare you with Bob, Mikey, Ray, Christa, that girl on French class… and they always kept loosing, your smile, your eyes, your silliness, I always came back to that…” He stopped for a moment, smiling slightly.

Gerard was speechless, thinking _oh my god._

“At first I thought it was due to the fact that I’ve known you for so long, that… that I see you almost every day, and then I thought _I’m thirteen, maybe this happens to everybody_ ; I started asking people, my mom, which wasn’t a very clever idea by the way, Ray, the internet, and even Mikey, who just thought I was being dumb, and now Jam, who of course told me to let you know, and… --he breathed through his mouth—well, I… I like you more than a friend, in fact I- I love you; you’re in my mind 24/7 and I’m constantly thinking about the sound of your laugh and the way you smell and I fall asleep thinking about it and dream about it and I feel so stupid.” He sighed.

Gerard saw that Frank wasn’t going to talk so he mumbled “Are you serious?”

Frank played with his hands and nodded.

“You are so good at hiding this kind of stuff” Gerard said and Frank smiled.

So, this was it, right? They’ll have to kiss now and go on dates and kiss and tell their parents and will they have, like intimate moments? Gerard looked at Frank’s thin lips, his eyes full of life, his chin, he wanted to kiss his neck, touch Frank all over, interlace their fingers, feel him his, _make_ him his; he knew that wasn’t happening soon, but his mind didn’t care.

“What are you thinking about?” Franks asked suddenly, “you’re blushing”

“Oh, nothing”

“C’mon tell me”

Gerard took Frank’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, then kissed the back of Frank’s hand. “About this”

Frank looked down “we could try this, but… what if it doesn’t work?” He chewed the inside of his cheek.

“It’s okay; I’ll never stop loving you. That’s all I know for now”

Frank smiled “So… should we do this? I think we should”

“Yeah, me too”

Frank’s heart was jumping from excitement, “should I ask or…?”

No, Gerard wanted to be the one asking “Frank, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, definitely” Frank said with a smile.

They looked at each other and leaned in; and that moment they realized this was the very first moment of complete and utter happiness of the two, they were a couple of silly teenagers, kissing for the first time; they weren’t worried about tomorrow’s test, the clothes they were wearing, the CD they wanted to buy… they weren’t worried about how weird they looked, smiling at a kiss, stealing glances and touches. The only thing for them was the other, in that moment, they were alone in the world, and they were the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
